Cold & Dark
by Rhia-of-Themyscira
Summary: What if Jack had joined Pitch in his quest to be believed in?
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: T for dark themes**

**Pairings: none**

**Summary: What if Jack joined Pitch in his quest to be believed in?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

Jack POV:

"Everyone would believe in Pitch Black and Jack Frost."

I would no longer live in the shadows, doomed to roam the planet as a phantom. People would see me and believe. I have spent too long trying to bring joy to kids so that they would believe, I'm ready to leave my solitude and be known. I tried to be a guardian, but I'm just not wired to protect people. All I can do is make a mess for others to clean up.

"Okay, I'll join you. I'm tired of not being believed in."

"Excellent! We will make a great team you and I. Together we will spread cold, dark fear across the planet. We will be even more powerful than the guardians ever were, for not just children will believe, but every living person on Earth!"

And that was the beginning of the end.

…

Within a few weeks, Pitches nightmares had infiltrated the dreams of ever man, woman, and child slumbering in their beds. There was not a single person who was not haunted by nightmares or chilled by a cold winter breeze.

As the months and years went by, I was free to spread winter as I pleased. As people began to forget the times of hope and warmth, my powers grew. I no longer had to abide by the seasons. Of course, I allowed the crops to grow, so the people would live, so long as they believed.

Every once in a while someone would try to rebel against Pitch and I. They clung to what little hope they still remembered. But none of them lasted long. It only took a few blizzards and never ending nightmares to put them in their place.

People built temples in our honor. We were worshiped like gods. We weren't just the fantasies of childhood; we held the lives of the humans in our hands.

And slowly I forgot what joy looked like. I forgot what fun felt like, what laughter sounded like, and what warmth was. The only thing left was fear and endless winter.

….

A few years down the road, I ran into the Tooth Fairy. Well, let's just put it this way, she didn't look to hot. Most of her feathers had fallen out and she was reduced to walking of foot. I looked like she had aged about a thousand years and was little more than a filthy mortal now. I probably wouldn't have recognized her if she had not called out to me.

"Jack! Why? How could you do this? To us? To the children?"

"You guys said it yourselves; I'm no guardian. Now you know what it's like to not be believed in. It hurts doesn't it? Now imagine you had never known anything else. That was the first 300 years of my existence. But now? The people worship me! They see me! There is not child born that doesn't know my name! And you have the nerve to ask why I did this."

Tears forming in her eyes, she just turned around and walked away. "The Jack Frost I knew would never do this"

It felt like an icy spear had pierced my heart, taking with it the last of my humanity.

That was the last time I felt … well anything.

Jack is gone and dead, I'm all Frost now. Whatever, whoever, I was before is long gone.

There is nothing left but Pitch Black and Frost.

**Thanks for reading! This is a one shot. but if I get enough reviews to continue I might expand it. **

**If you like Rise of the Guardians, ATLA, Korra, Young Justice, or Merlin, check out my tumblr: rhiaofthemyscira  
**

**-Rhia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: T for dark themes**

**Pairings: none**

**Summary: What if Jack joined Pitch in his quest to be believed in?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

Jack POV:

Somehow after all these years, the humans have managed to cling to life in the cold, dark world that is Earth. The sun is a luxury in these times; the people have evolved to become as pale as the snow itself. There is only endless winter and endless fear.

The so called Guardians have all but faded from the world. The beliefs they stood for: wonder, hope, memories, and dreams, are gone now. They faded with the rise of the era of Pitch Black and Frost. Although humans have come a long way in the means of technology since the dark ages, not even advanced civilization can escape the nightmares and the fear they bring. No amount of technology can keep the Bogeyman at bay and nothing can control the weather of an entire planet.

Without the children to believe in them, the Guardians cannot fight, they can only watch, invisible to the world, just as I once existed.

Children learn early that the world is cruel place. There is no room for fantasy or fun in a world where the struggle for survival absorbs every ounce of strength the humans posses.

...

I still like to visit the pond from which I was created. For some reason, I am always drawn back to my birth place, even after all these years of being believed in, I still long for the place my life began.

Sometimes when I visit, I hear voices in the wind, calling me.

"Jack… Jack… where are you Jack?"

They sound painstakingly familiar, but I can never identify the source of the sound. The voices can't belong to anyone alive; no one knows me as Jack, only Frost. For the past 200 years that is all I have been, just Frost.

The closest I've ever come to identifying the source is when I caught a glimpse of a brown haired little girl. The image was fuzzy, as if seeing a reflection in the water. She was small, maybe seven or so, and she had on a brown dress, one that when out of style centuries ago. In fact I haven't seen anyone wear clothes like that since the time shortly following my creation all those years ago.

She looked sad, as if she had lost something dear to her. I was used to seeing sad and depressed faces by now, but for some reason I wanted to go comfort her. However, as soon as I blinked my eyes, she was gone.

...

I never did regain the memories of my past life, the life before I was the winter spirit. But that is all behind me now, it doesn't matter who I was, what matters is who I am now. I am the almighty Frost who contains, in the palm of my hand, the life and death of this small planet and the tiny humans who live in it.

No one has the power to stop us now. We are the all powerful, invincible gods of Earth!

**Thanks for reading! Any suggestions, ideas, or critiques? But please no flames, I do accept constructive criticism very well, so if you have critiques let me know how I can improve. Otherwise as Thumper wisely stated "If you don't have something nice to say, don't say anything at all".  
**

**-Rhia**


End file.
